Saw IV : The Aftermath
by WingsOfDeath666
Summary: Contains spoilers of the precedent Saw movies. Jigsaw's return leaves a mystery to solve. Is it really him or is he dead? The police starts investigating the murders of his victims as well.


_**SAW IV : THE AFTERMATH**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Saw I, II nor III. This all belongs to Twisted Pictures and Lionsgate Films. Some of the characters have returned. I have created some new ones though._

Darkness embraced itself in the man's worn eyes. He could not see anything. He looked at every corner, every direction… Nothing… Until light came up foot.

In front of him, there was a sixteen-inch television with a tape recorder. The room was filled with a putrid, festering smell. It seemed like an abandoned boiler room of some kind. On every wall, there were writings that displayed an ominous feeling : "Lies", "Betrayal", "Deceived", "Punished" and other similar ones. Why were they inscribed on these walls?

The man wanted to move. In a short second though, he could not. He was paralyzed. At least, he thought he was. He noticed he was sitting on a chair with straps tied around his waists. However, he felt something more disturbing. He felt an immense pain in both of his arms and legs, which made him look…

Some sort of metallic gauntlets were attached on them, filled with numerous eight-inch spiked nails welded on each side. There were ropes on the gauntlet ends as well, tied to crooks on the walls. He tried to get out of the chair with all of his strength. Suddenly, he felt a loose space on his left wrist. With his left hand out, he took the remaining strap off of his other arm and stood up. He panicked and screamed : "Help, someone!!!! Help me!!!"

He looked everywhere in the room but he heard a buzzing. He looked at the television screen. It was turned on. A black-haired doll showed on the screen and looked at him, seemingly watching him, even knowing him…

The doll started talking :

"Hello Jonathan. I want to play a game. Your life has been filled with fortune so far. But, it might come to a brutal end for you. Look at the walls and try to understand why you are here. The reason is this, my friend. As a lawyer, you helped the most unfortunate ones. Most of the time, you failed to perform your task as a guardian, a protector. You used them for your own, personal greed. You do not deserve to live. Betrayal is not a quality, it is a virus. Today, you might have a second chance. The gauntlets you see attached on your arms and your legs will be set off with a timer. If you move another step, you will have two minutes to unlock the devices. There is a key hidden in the jar right before you. Remember this. There is an old proverb that says : "An undefined problem has an infinite number of solutions." Hahahahaha. Good luck. Let the game begin." Jonathan could not help but shout his anger : "Son of a bitch!!!! Nooooo!!!!".

In an unconscious manner, he moved another step and the ropes were cut off. It caused the timer to start. He did not have a lot of time. He went to the jar, opened it and to his complete shock, it was filled with hundreds, maybe even thousands of identical keys. He cried again and again. He took the jar and threw it on the floor. He took the first key and tried to unlock the left arm's gauntlet. It failed. He tried for the second one. It failed again. After a whole minute, he finally found the key. He unlocked the first gauntlet. He tried unlocking the other gauntlet. Luck seemed to have appeared again. The left leg's gauntlet was unlocked as well. However, his luck ran out once more. It was stuck on something. He had thirty seconds until the timer went off. There was a small piece of paper under the gauntlet. He took it out and it read : "X marks the spot." He looked in the room. No X in sight… He looked on his chest and it was written on his heart… How could this have happened??? How??? Desperate and trembling in fear, he fell on this knees and cried in agony.

Ten seconds… Jonathan just stood there emptied… Five, four, three, two, one…

The gauntlet closed on his leg. He screamed louder than he has ever screamed before : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!". He fell down and just continued screaming. He tried to reach the door. However, there was a message on it : "An undefined problem has an infinite number of solutions". All there was left was the slow death that was waiting for him. He knew he could not have reached the door now. The blood was flowing on the floor gushingly. It was the end of his life…


End file.
